Painting the Roses Red
by summerlol247
Summary: A backdrop of a life before the 74 Hunger Games in district 12. A place where life is better than it was before, and misery isn't all that is left. A ray of hope shines through the darkness of the Capitol, ready to burn it to the ground.
1. Preface

Tiny crystals fall from the heavens, soaking into my skin, drenching me in their pain.

I wish with all my heart for something to quench the ravenous burning in my stomach. But not only for me, for that tiny mouth waiting for me, praying for a meal that will never come. How can I return to her empty handed? The answer is simple. I cannot. I must fight on for my beautiful and pure Primrose.

Desperately I search through the trash, hoping for an answer to my pleas. My search turns futile. Hope's eternal flame becomes dimmer with every failed attempt. I soon find myself at the Baker's house, searching through his garbage for a crumb of burnt bread. Again my efforts are fruitless. I must find food. For Prim. I dive in once more to the filth, praying for an answer. Instead I am greeted with a door slamming and an ear shattering screech. The witch herself.

"Get the hell outta my garbage ya filthy beast! Get! Get to the Seam wit ya!" she screamed at me.

The fight within me drained as the baker's witch of a wife slithered inside.

A whip cracks and another blood curdling screech penetrates my ear drums. "Foolish boy! I cannot sell burnt bread! Feed it to the pigs you ignorant little shit!"

A boy with startling blue eyes walks out of the bakery and stumbles over to the pigpen. He rips off the burn bread and throws it at the swine. The boy then starts walking towards me. I scramble to my feet, scared of what he might do to me, when I notice a beginning of a welt on his face. He... he couldn't have. Wouldn't have, I correct myself.

"I won't hurt you," a gentle voice prods, "Come here. I won't hurt you," he repeats again.

A hand reaches toward me. I flinch as i notice the soft rolls in his hands. Why would he show kindness to me... I'm a part of the Seam. This boy is a merchant. He sets the bread down at my feet and kneels down beside me, waiting for me to speak.

"W-why?" I stutter.

"You were hungry and my mother did not treat you right." The boy murmurs.

"I don't need your charity," I spit, "I've had enough of it to last a lifetime."

The boy doesn't respond at first. He seems to ponder this over, and then says, "What if it was a trade, my bread for your kills?"

"Ok..." I hesitate.

With that he stands and turns towards his house. I glare at the loaf, the boy with the bread still on my mind.


	2. The Hunt

The tick of pebbles on my window shakes me awake. My feet hit the floor, pushing me towards my half open window.

"Catnip... Catnip!" a strangled whisper fills the air. This voice can only belong to one person.

"What the hell Gale? You might wake up Prim..." impatience fills my voice, my quite demenor faltering, turning into a nag.

"I'm hungry," he complains.

"Awww," I fake simpicise. All traces of sarcasm leaves my voice as I look his grey, eyes dead on, "Well I'm tired dipshit."

Gale snickers at this. Once he finds his voice he spoke again, "Your BOYFRIEND will be at the bakery to trade," he teased.

I find one of my father's hunting boots and chuck it out the window straight at his head. Gale ducks a moment too late.

"Bitch!" he cussed under his breath.

I drop my shoes twin out my bedroom window and gather my hunting gear, along with the pin one of my best friends Madge gave me. It is a circle made of pure gold, thanks to her high standing in the districts, and in the center there is a mocking jay, the symbol of our friendship. The pin never leaves my side, just like Gale and Peeta.

I slip into the kitchen, careful to let the house sleep for a bit more. After all, who wants to wake up early on a Reaping Day.

The thought of the Reaping sends tremors through me. Trying to distract my panic, I search the room for anything to take my mind away from any topic concerning the Hunger Games. An adequate amount of goat cheese catches my eye. A reaping gift from Prim no doubt. Next to it lay my mother's healing leaves for Peeta's latest burn. It has been the fifth time this month that oven has burnt Peeta. Thanks to the medication the scars on his arms and hands will be minimal.

I put both the medicine and the cheese into my knapsack and head out the door. A hiss hangs in the air. Damn cats going to wake up mom and Prim. I turn around and flick the ugly piece of shit off. I then blow my family a kiss. The door creaks as I leave.

Gale meets me at the front of my house with my boots. I shove them on. We then start our long trek towards the bakery. Every step closer to Peeta excites me. Gale eyes me carefully, but decides not to question my happiness. Even on the dreariest day of the year the thought of Peeta lifts my spirits.

A sweet smell drifts out towards us, encircling us, causing our malnutrition stomachs to growl. Peeta must be baking.

My speed fastens as I think of Peeta once more. Gale strides lengthen, obviously trying to match my own, but my will is greater. My will for Peeta. My will for his arms around me, his lips on mine, his gentle hands caressing me, loving me. I need him now!

"Katniss!" my name rings out. The owner of this beautiful voice walks out of the bakery. His clothes are covered in flour and his hair is tussled. The blue eyes of the boy with the bread stare into my own as I sprint towards him. I can almost feel him.

I crash into Peeta, and knock us to the ground. I lay on top of him and smother him with kisses. "I've missed you," I coo into his ear. Peeta nibbles on my own when an out of breath Gale finds us.

"Ummmm... Guys?" discomfort fills his voice, his macho facade faltering for a moment.

"Sorry," Peeta and I laugh.

"All I want to do is catch some rabbit and geese. If you want to eat, I ask that you keep your clothes on for the next hour or so," Gale snickers at his own joke, recovering his badass 'I'm better than you' persona before anyone else can notice.

"Prude," Peeta teases.

Gale rolls his eyes as he picks up his pack. It contains traps and snares for his latest bunny. Peeta and I follow him, holding hands as we go.

Gale and I make our way through the forest with ease, while Peeta is a different story. The game races off with a snap of a twig. I know he's trying, but he really sucks at stealth.

A voice interrupts my thoughts, "Peeta, can you get us some herbs for Mrs. Everdeen?" Gale offers.

Peeta's willingness to help leads him into the forest.

"Wow Gale, way to be your assy self!" I snap.

Truthfully it's a relief, we need all the food we can get... but what about Peeta?

"Katniss, he was holding us back," Gale detested.

I stalk off into the trees, knowing fully well that he is right. Gale hesitantly follows me. Smart of him to keep his distance. Both of us have our weapons at the ready, waiting for our prey.


	3. Burn for Burn

Gale, Peeta, and I return home with a meal fit for a king. Nine out of Gale's ten traps caught something, while my bow took down two geese, a deer, and a five rainbow trout. Peeta also was a big help with the plants. He had collected some herbs for my mom, a few katniss plants, and some berries, which will make a wonderful salad.

Because of our numerous kills, I invited over Peeta, Gale, Madge, and their families to eat dinner after the Reapings. A celebration in itself that we were not senteced to a horrible death.

Rebellion surged through me. Hot and steamy. I force myself to extinguish the hatred, the denial, and the loss that I keep within me. A stick of dynamite, ready to explode at any second. What I would do to let it free!

I sit on my bed covered in faded blue. A reaping dress. I look into my tiny mirror, examining my big grey eyes, chocolate brown hair, an average nose, and heart shaped lips. A beautifully sculpted face to the world. A sham to me. What is beauty after all? Certainly not rainbow wigs from the Capitol, but...

My thoughts are interrupted by a tear streaked face running through my door into my arms.

"Shhhh... Shhhhh... Its ok Prim..." I coo.

"But... but Katniss..." she sniffs.

"Prim, shhh... It's your first reaping, your names been put in once, they're not going to pick you..." I comfort.

"You don't know that!" She detests.

My hand flies to the mocking jay strapped to my chest. I undo the clasp and carefully remove it, handing the pin to Prim.

"A good luckcharm," I wink, as i pass it on to her small hands, " As long as you wear this, you will be safe."

Prim smiles at the thought. It seems to bring her comfort to know that. Even when the odds are in her favor the little girl can't help but worry.

I push my thoughts away from Primrose and concentrate on my fate. My name has been in the Reaping Bowl 20 times through the years. Quite a lot, but nothing compared to Gale's 42. While Peeta and Madge have entered only 5 times. They have offered to pay for us both but I refuse to let them take responsiblity for my family.

A little duck waddles bye. Laughter tickles my lips, laughter only Prim can draw out of me. Her blouse has been untucked and is threatening to pull out of her skirt.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck," i say, smoothing down her blouse.

"Quack!" she giggles.

"Quack yourself silly goose," I tease.

All conversation dies as I feel another presence in the room. Mom.

"Katniss... you look beautiful in that dress," mother sighs, "Can i braid your hair?"

I hesitate at first. She came back to us about a year ago, but still it pains me to see her. Dad wouldn't want our relationship to be like this... but I can't help resenting her after all shes done to me and Prim.

Her once delicate hands weave through my hair creating a masterpeice, a true work of art. Madge calls it a french braid, for whatever reason i don't know.

When my mother finishes i head to Peeta's house, while my mother, taking Prim's reluctant hand, escorts her to the village square.

It takes forever to travel from the Seam to Peeta's house, but once I see his beautiful face, it's always worth it. He meets me halfway today, and crashes into my open arms, knocking me to the ground, his kisses surrounding me with sweetness. Heaven. Bliss. Maybe even love, although I would never have the nerve to say it outloud. His hands support my head as his lips caress my own. Paradise. But this is not the time or the place for such. Peeta seems to realize this before I do, though. He stands up, a faint blush covering his cheeks. He then reaches down to grasp for my arm and pulls me up. Not letting go of my hand, he leads me down to the village square, were everyone waits to hear the verdict of the Reaping.

The Square is packed. A small stage in the middle of it all is being put into place as we arrive. Peeta and I separate for a moment to sign in. We then catch up with Gale to wish him luck on his last reaping. Gale and I exchange a friendly hug while Peeta and Gale's hug seems to mean much more, genuine. It's always seemed that the two were brothers by how close they've always been.

Peeta takes my hand once more and leads me away from Gale's section. He then takes my face into his hands and presses his lips gently to mine.

"Good luck..." He breaths.

My head starts to swim and my stomache fills with butterflies. Everytime he touches me the fluttering grows untill it fills me to the brim.

"Ladies and Gentelmen," Effie Trinket starts.

Peeta tries to pull away, but my lips won't let him go. He returns the kiss fervrently, hungry for more. My hands move into his hair, clutching, clawing, wanting. Oh my desires...

"Ehhem..." Effie coughs.

Peeta and I tear apart to find the district and the cameras fixtaded on us. Blood rushes to my cheeks. I pull up the straps of my dress and dash to the 16 year old section.

"As i was saying," Effie starts again, shooting daggers in my direction, "Time to choose our boy and girl tributes!" She then walks to the middle of the stage and the bowls are brought out. As this happens the one living victor from twelve, Haymitch Albernathy, starts to laugh uncontrollably in his seat, it rocks so hard that he tumbles onto Mayor Undersee's lap, knocking them both off of the stage. A hush rolls over the crowd as Effie struggles to keep her calm. She trudges ahead in her speech, her cool facäde begining to falter.

"Ladies first!" Effie draws out.

She waits a few moment for a dramatic effect.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

NO. I must have heard her wrong. Prim starts to manuver around the crowd of twelve year olds. I'm dreaming I reason, slapping myself across the face. no. No. NO! Prim...

My feet begin to shuffle, my body moving faster then my brain can function at this point.

And then my voice rings through the crowd. "I volunteer!" I gasp, "I volunteer as Tribute!"

The crowd breaks into chaos. Prim throws a tantrum, begging me not to go. Gale and Peeta wrestle Prim away from the stage. Madge tries to race me to the stage, but I shove her back. One thought runs through my head as I race towards the stage, 'Prim will not die!'

Effie, determined to finish the ceremony, stalked over to the boy's bowl.

"Gale Hawthorne!" She sing songed.

Gale made a mad dash towards the stage, but Peeta was a step ahead of him. The two boys collided, knocking the other to the ground. Peeta jumped to his feet and attempted to get away when Gale wrapped his arms around Peeta's ankel. Peeta hit the ground with a thud, face first. Blood oozes out of his fat lip, his eye begins to swell, darkening around the corners. Gale and Peeta both try to stand up once more. Peeta attempts to take off again, but Gale delivers a punch to Peeta's skull. Gale runs off. A few paces untill he would find the stage, a bloodied mess jumps onto his back, strangling him. Gale falls face forward onto the stairs. A crunch echos throughout the square. A broken nose. Peeta then rolls Gale up to face him.

"I won't let you die!" Peeta stammers, tears falling down his bloodied face. Peeta then hugs Gale's body to his own. The brothers embrace and Peeta limps up the stairs. I wrap my arms around my bleeding boyfriend.

The Peacekeepers come and lead us away into our visiting rooms. Before we are separated for the third time today, Peeta leans down and wispers in my ear, "I will get you out of that arena, even if it kills me."


End file.
